Destinies, Prophecies, and Fates
by Felilla
Summary: As the child of Nyx, Aria has always had a hard time fitting in, even at CHB. She prefers to keep people at a distance, mostly to keep them safe from her unpredictable abilities. But when the Demigods begin noticing odd things happening, she will have to band together with the very people she's been trying to avoid and try to save the world from utter destruction. OC-centered.
1. A Typical Beginning

**Yay! There don't really seem to be that many Percy Jackson OC-centered stories, so I decided to try my hand at one. And here we are.**

**Rated T for language. Among other genres are Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Supernatural, Family, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, and Humor.**

* * *

><p>I leaned back against the wall of the Aphrodite Cabin, my eyes closed against the harsh beams of the sunlight. Inside, I could hear the sounds of many girls talking and to be honest, it annoyed me to death. They all had the same over-excited tone that just made my ears want to bleed. I heard the door open and slam closed and footsteps readily approaching me. When I opened one of my eyes, I saw the person I had been waiting for in front of me. Lonnie Vera, daughter of Aphrodite. That's right, daughter of the Goddess of Love.<p>

Lonnie's normally pale and slightly rosy face was flushed with summer heat and considering the fact that we were only allowed to turn air conditioning on at certain times, she was probably dying of heat. She ran a hand through her hair, which has been dyed electric blue as the color of the week, and smiled. "What are we doing today, Air?" she asked me.

It was early in the morning, maybe an hour before breakfast, and Lonnie and I were going to go do what we always did on Wednesdays: train. I'm not quite sure how or why we stated this little tradition of ours, but it seemed to have some purpose. Maybe it was to vent out our frustration against the world or just to get the most we could out of Camp. Whatever the reason, it was a tradition we hadn't broken in two years. I didn't plan on breaking it just because of the heat either.

And it was hot! The outside temperature was nearly ninety-eight degrees and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. I had already taken off my hoody and tired it around my waist. With a grunt, I pushed off the wall to face Lonnie fully. "Let's find somewhere shady first," I suggested. "I'm going to start burning soon."

She bobbed her head and we went off to find somewhere secluded and shady to train. Very few people were up and about. A few directors here and there; some satyrs, and of course all of the Apollo Cabin. I swear, those people got up with the sun. Lonnie waved to a few and some waved back, purposely avoiding all eye contact with me. They probably thought they'd die if they met my blue-eyed gaze. A few minutes later, we found a nice, secluded spot. I glanced at Lonnie, who stared back at me. "We could do some hand-to-hand," I suggested.

Lonnie crinkled her nose. She hated hand-to-hand. Close combat-wise, she sucked. Sure, she could dodge just fine. If you can't at least dodge, you might as well be dead. But in everything else, landing blows and kicks, she was terrible. "Can't we do something else?" she whined. "Like archery?"

I laughed at her hopeful tone. "No, Lon. We need to focus on something you aren't absolutely perfect at. Last week was my hands on session. This week is your's."

She groaned, stomping her feet like a child. "But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad," I retorted. "Let's start with your stance."

She stuck out her lip, but fell into a defensive stance anyways.

* * *

><p>By breakfast, both of us were exhausted. We trudged over to the Mess Hall, drenched in sweat. Seriously, what was up with this weather? Several people looked up at our arrival, but most immediately ducked their heads. After all, no one wants to make eye contact with the daughter of Darkness. Except Lonnie. People think she's crazy. She probably is. I mean, she's walking around with blue hair like it's a completely normal thing. But, you know what, I'm glad she's crazy. If she wasn't, she probably wouldn't be my friend.<p>

That's when I noticed some people crowding around someone. A new child of Athena? That was a little unusual. There really weren't that many people in the Athena Cabin. I noticed Lonnie looking over at the table, one of her rare thoughtful expressions dancing on her face. "You should go scare the crap out of them," she said, glancing at me. At my glare, she simply laughed. "What? It'd be funny."

I sighed. We needed a table anyways... The rest were full. I shrugged and wandered over to the table, slamming my palm down on the wood. Several looked up surprised before seeing who it was and scurrying away. I could see the person now. A guy about my age with short brown hair and dark blue eyes was sitting down at the table and solemnly eating pancakes. Some of the Tartarus and Ares kids glared at me while I glared back. After a moment, they grumbled, moving away.

I plopped down onto the bench and Lonnie slid in next to me. He looked up, his eyes focusing on Lonnie, "Your hair is blue."

She raised her eyebrows, "I am aware."

He looked over at me. "Hey, you're kind of cute," he said, leaning forward.

"And you're sitting at my table," I replied, also leaning forward.

Lonnie looked between us and blinked, "I feel like I'm going to be in the middle of a romance novel."

I glanced over at her, leaning away from him, "This isn't a story, Lon. It's real life."

The guy nodded, "She's right."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. The guy held out his hand over the table, "Name's Seth."

We watched him blankly for a moment. "Lonnie," she introduced herself brightly. "Lonnie Vera, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh," he dropped his hand. "Was I supposed to say who my dad is?"

I shrugged, "Only if you want to. Oh, I'm Aria, by the way. And FYI, if you don't want to become an outcast, it's best not to talk to me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Why won't he just go away?! Shoo, shoo, Sethie Boy. "She's the daughter of Nyx," Lonnie told him, pointing at me. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything, Air?"

"Some bacon and a piece of toast. Thanks, Lon."

She nodded as she stood and walked away. Seth leaned back, "Daughter of Nyx, huh?"

"Yep, you can go away now."

He watched me quizzically, "Why would I do that?"

"Hey, Seth! Come over her!" a voice called from across the room.

Seth turned to see none other than Joyce Parrish waving him over. I smirked, "Better run along now, find some popular friends."

He rolled his eyes before standing up and wandering over to Joyce. Lonnie slid into his old spot as she paused my food to me, "You think you scared him away?"

"Nope," I told her. "Gonna take a little convincing."

The Daughter of Aphrodite's shoulders slumped slightly. "You could make friends if you wanted to, Aria," she reminded me softly.

My hand clenched into a fist, "I can only be around you, because of your Calm."

Calm was a very unique and rare ability, even among those of Aphrodite. It allowed the user to emit a soothing presence to anyone around them. Because of this, I could be around Lonnie without becoming violent or angry. She kept me calm and relatively happy. But being around others, it just couldn't happen. It was too dangerous for them and for those around them. That's why was either by myself or with Lonnie. People thought I was just snobby. Oh well. Whatever keeps them safe...

Lonnie nodded and smiled, "Capture the Flag today."

I thought of the hot weather. "Oh goody..."

* * *

><p>The smell of roasted meat drifted over to me and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment. I love meat. Lonnie stood next to me, sipping her apple cider quietly. Our team had won the Capture the Flag game. It had been a close call, but that Seth kid grabbed it at the last minute. He was currently talking to some random Aphrodites. I had to wonder who his father was and how he got the flag on his first try.<p>

In the dim light, I could feel my fatigue washing away slowly. I always felt better at night. I was so busy staring at the sky, I hadn't noticed a certain presence leaving my side. Ever so slowly, waves of anger and frustration wash over my mind. For the first couple of minutes, I didn't even realize it. After awhile though, I felt like I needed to punch something, destroy something.

The cup I was holding shattered and the people closest to me cried out as they were drenched in apple cider. I choked back a laugh when I saw their shocked expressions. I almost took a step when a sharp pain bolted through my head. Stop, Aria.

My hands clenched into fists and blood trickled slowly my palms. Don't do it, Aria. Don't do it. Calm down.

I looked around, realizing that people were crowding around me. My breath hitched. Too many people. Too close. I tried stepping back, but some just moved closer. "Stop!" I screamed. Behind me, a table collapsed, followed by a tree that exploded into splinters.

Some people screamed and other began shouting. I threw my hands over my ears, screaming "stop" over and over again.

Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled my hands off my ears and held them down. A wave of calm washed over me and I breathed out slowly. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a pair of dark blue orbs staring at me. Around me, everyone became silent. "It's okay," Seth said. "You're okay."

I nodded, seeing Lonnie push to the front of the crowd. She ran over and pushed Seth aside. "Oh my gods, Air!" she exclaimed, tears shining behind her bright green eyes shining with tears. "I was just going to get some more apple cider. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone anywhere. I'm so sorry!"

She yanked me into a hug and I patted her back. "Can we get out of here?" I asked quietly.

She pulled away and nodded. As I walked past Seth, I gave him a pointed look. Most people just shook their heads at me, some even glared. Lonnie hurriedly dragged me through the crowd while I kept my head bowed. I had too much energy for a human body to handle.

* * *

><p>The next morning was oddly cold, like late fall cold. I shivered as I got out of my bed and walked over to Lonnie, who was asleep in one of my extra beds. She had spent the night in my cabin again; apparently tired of hear about make-up, shoes and-gods forbid- boys. It was something she did a lot, not that I minded. She was nice to have around.<p>

I poked her in the head and she moaned, rolling over. I poked her again and she only did the same thing. Fine then... I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Elephants!"

Lonnie jumped up, "Elephants?! Where?!"

She then violently shivered pulling the blanket around her. I smirked at her as she turned to glare at me. "What was that for, Aria?!"

"Time to get ready," I told her.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"I don't know," I told her walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans.

Lonnie played with her violet-tipped hair as she sat wrapped up in her blanket. She looked over at me while I rummaged through my dresser drawers, looking for a pale blue shirt. "How are you not cold, Air?"

I glanced back at her and she shrugged, falling back onto my bed. She groaned, "I don't wanna go outside today, it's too cold!"

Before starting over to my dressing screen with my jeans and shirt folded over my arm, I rolled my eyes. "We have to go, Lon."

She pouted like she always does when I make a point. "We could skip," she suggested, a thoughtful tone in her voice.

I peered around the rice paper, raising an eyebrow. She giggled nervously, "Or maybe not."

I shook my head with a sigh. "They wouldn't notice you missing, Lon," I told her. "But I'm a pegged troublemaker."

"But it wasn't your fault, Air," she argued as I walked over to a chair and pulled on the orange hoody that was thrown over it. "I shouldn't have left you alone at the feast with so many strangers."

I breathed out slowly, "I know, you remind me everyday and you're still apologizing."

She huffed and crossed her arm while I pulled her clothes out of my closet. With a careless toss, I threw the articles over my shoulder. Lonnie let out a surprised squeak before a crash echoed through my cabin. "Oh my gods, Lonnie!" I rushed over to her. She laid on my hardwood floor, rubbing her head. A small chuckle escaped on it's own accord and she glared up at me.

She attempted to stand up, only to trip on her clothes and fall face first onto the ground. This time, I burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Aria!" she whined. "Help me up."

I reached down and gripped her hand, pulling her up. "Go get dressed, " I said.

"I don't wa-"

Knock. Knock.

We looked at each other. Who would be here before breakfast? Actually, who would come over to my cabin at all? I shrugged and she trudged over to the dressing screen. Slowly, I opened my door and peered around. None other than Seth stood there, a snarky grin on his face. I growled at him. "Morning, Sunshine!" he greeted.

"Didn't you get the message last night?"

"What? That you seem to love making things explode?"

I wanted to knock that stupid grin right off his face. "Go away," I said.

"Playing hard to get?"

I snorted, "No, I'm playing hurry away before I get my sword."

He chuckled, "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Who says I won't? Now, shoo, shoo," I tried waving him away.

He didn't budge. This guy was getting on my nerves. "Look, thanks for last night," I said. "But it's probably best you stay away from me."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he told me.

"I am, now go."

Before he could say anything else, I closed the door on him. Lonnie stepped out from behind the screen, "Who was that?"

I glanced at the door, "No one important."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, the long awaited Percy Jackson OC story. Please review. Still accepting OCs.<strong>


	2. Cold Summers and Snowy Sunshine

**I know you probably all hate me, but here's the long awaited update and I should be updating the others this weekend.**

* * *

><p>I pulled my hoody closer to my body, breathing into my hands. It was freezing! What was up with that? I thought summers were supposed to be warm! Lonnie sat on the bench, wrapped up in a bazillion blankets as she sipped her steaming hot cocoa. I also held a cup of the warm beverage in my gloved hands. Most of the others had huddled together for warmth. I swear, my lips were turning blue.<p>

"Turn on the heat!" someone shouted out. I faintly recognized the voice as Caine Hertz's, a son of Athena.

A bunch of people shouted in agreement. "Calm down," some random Counselor barked back. "We can only have the heater on in the winter."

"It's colder than it is in the winter!" another person yelled back.

I looked over at Lonnie, "Why don't we go to my cabin? I have a fireplace there."

She glanced over at me, her lips blue. "Got any firewood?"

I bobbed my head and we began to slowly move towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

We froze, turning towards the voices. It was like people had orbited towards us. There were eight assorted demigods all crawling with us. Among them, was Seth. Gods, thought I got rid of this guy. "Umm..." I glanced over at the Counselors, who were still trying to get people under control. "We're going to the bathroom."

"Then why didn't you just ask instead of sneaking away?" Caine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lonnie and I glanced at each other as I slowly shook my head. She pouted, giving me her signature puppy dog eyes. Can't say no! I looked back at the others, "We're going to my cabin because I have a fireplace there."

For a minute, they just blinked blankly at me. "I want to go," Seth said.

A daughter of Apollo named Mara nodded, followed by several other eager nods. I groaned soundlessly, before whispering between gritted teeth, "You get us caught and so help me-"

I didn't have to finish my sentence because all of them nodded urgently, except for Seth. He was smirking.

"Nice cabin you've got here," a daughter of Zeus said. What was her name? I didn't know half of these people's names!

"Look," I said, facing them directly. "I need to know all you's names before we have anymore discussions. You all know who I am. You."

The girl I pointed to blinked her large brown eyes and twirled a piece of her red hair. "Well," she started quietly. "My name's Chastity and my mom's Hecate."

I nodded slowly and glanced at the boy next to her. He smirked, "Ross Grayson, at your service."

The girl next to him shook her head, "Honestly, Ross... Name's Chloe, daughter of Nike."

I looked at the girl sitting next to Chloe and she just stared back at me. "That's Mara," Chastity piped in. "She doesn't talk."

"Okay..." I looked at the boy sitting next to Mara, moodily staring at the fire Lonnie was stoking.

"Rowan," he grunted.

Anti-social much? Then again, I'm one to talk. "Mary," the daughter of Zeus said.

"And I'm Caine," the son of Athena told me, despite me already knowing his name.

I nodded slowly. "Now, would someone mind telling me why you're in my cabin again?"

"It's warm," Chloe said, shrugging.

I noticed that Seth was looking around, touching almost everything he could. I marched up to him and snatched away a picture of my family from him. He was about to say something when the fire flared to life. "There," Lonnie said, standing up and dusting the ash off her pants.

Everyone crowded around the fire in a near frenzy. I sighed before flopping down onto my bed. After a second thought, I walked over to one of my closets and took out a large pile of blankets. Everyone ran up, grabbing one. Seth was the last one. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. We slipped outside. The cold air bit at my skin, "What do you want, Seth?"

He blew into his hands, stomping his feet anxiously. Finally, he looked at me. "I want to know why you push people away."

"I have my reasons."

There was a lapse of silence before he spoke again. "Don't tell me you don't feel it?" he said softly.

"Feel what?"

"The pull between us."

I had felt it. It was as obvious as day and night. The way he had calmed me down last night (something only Lonnie had been able to do up until that point) was strange and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. "There's something about you I can't figure out," Seth finally said.

I looked up, "You too. Look, Seth, I'm sure you're a great guy, but-" I broke off when something fell on my nose. It felt like water...

Slowly, I turned my head to the side and saw snow slowly drifting down despite the sun being out. "Impossible..." I muttered.

Seth followed my gaze, his jaw dropping to the ground- not literally, of course. "I-it's snowing..." he whispered.

Slowly, the other demigods in my cabin came out, pure shock displayed on their faces. Lonnie came to stand next to me, her eyes wide with surprise. It wasn't long until everyone in the camp was staring up at the drifting snow. I reached out my hand tentatively and the cold white fluff dropped onto my hand, melting on impact. While everyone raced past me to go play in the slowly piling snow, I backed into my cabin. "What's wrong?" Seth asked, a huge smile on his face as he made a snowball. "Isn't this great?"

"No. Something's wrong. Really wrong."

Everybody seemed practically entranced by the snow. I grabbed Lonnie by the collar and through her inside the cabin. Seth blinked at me in surprise, "Get everyone into the cabin and close the curtains."

He nodded and started grabbing people. I looked around, trying to locate the source of the storm. It didn't even look like it was snowing outside of Camp Half Blood. Before Seth closed the door, I saw it. A figure in the growing snow storm. "Khione..." I whispered.

Why would the snow goddess be here of all places? She walked up to one of the older male campers. He stared up at her in wonder while she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. In less than a second, his entire body was frozen into an ice sculpture. Aria backed up towards her door as the goddess walked around, freezing the majority of the campers. It made sense. She wasn't exactly a good goddess, but how did she get into Camp Half Blood in the first place?

A panic quickly arose and there was suddenly a bright light. Apollo in his human form stood at the other end of the camp. Khione looked up sharply, "Must you interrupt so soon, Apollo?"

"Yes," he answered and jumped into action. I expected him to attack the snow goddess, but he instead grabbed two demigods by the waist. "We must go now. We have enough."

Khione sighed and lifted up her arms. A snowstorm swirled around them and the ice statues, forcing me to cover my face. When it disappeared, they were gone. The snow quickly melted and the heat rose substantially. The campers looked around in confusion as I moved back into my cabin. Seth and the others looked up at my entrance. "What happened?" Lonnie questioned.

"I think that the gods just kidnapped some campers," I told them before my legs gave way under me.

Seth was the first to jump into action. He stopped me from hitting the floor completely. "What does that mean?" Mary questioned. "The gods wouldn't just kidnap demigods."

I shook my head, "They did. I don't know why, but they did."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, gods kidnapping demigods. Don't you want to know why?<strong>


End file.
